El diario del no tan asombroso yo
by Lady Black Soul
Summary: La derrota de Sacro Imperio Romano fue un golpe duro para Prusia, el cual no sabe cómo desahogarse… Pero claro, su querido diario estaba ahí para él.


**Derechos de autor:** Himaruya no me pertenec- aish, Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya (?)

**Palabras:** 1133

**Avisos:** La personalidad de Prusia está fuera del personaje, en este fanfic no lo veremos con su ego inflado. También hay insultos, pero dudo que a alguien le importe.

.

* * *

Tomo… ¿300? No sé, perdí la cuenta.

_10 / August / 1806._

Querido diario del "asombroso" yo:

Esta vez por muy increíble que sea, no hablaré sobre maravillas inexistentes de mí, con todo lo pasado no puedo sólo hablar de lo que me sucede, no puedo decir que soy asombroso cuando me siento como una mierda. Una catástrofe en la familia ha ocurrido ¿sabes? No sé a quién contarle sobre esto, no confío en nadie, ni en Francia o España, por más amigos que seamos no les confío lo que llevo guardado; pude haber ido a la iglesia y rezarle a mi abuelo Germania, contarle mis problemas… pero no, alguien seguramente me escucharía. Se puede decir que esto es una especie de descarga emocional.

Hace mucho tiempo con mi hermano mayor nos prometimos una especie de protección mutua. Rompí el jodido juramento, en el momento que más necesitaba no estuve ahí para él. Una guerra se desató entre Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y mi amigo Francia, el solo pensarlo me causa coraje, el gobierno del estúpido de Bonaparte ganó, y el imbécil rey que tenía mi hermano como superior, ese tal Francisco II, renunció a la corona y es el emperador de Austria. No me disculpo por los insultos que escribí o escribiré, ya dije antes que me estoy descargando y no adornaré sus nombres con lindos motes, florecillas y todos felices ¡NO! Supe de todo eso cuando hablaba con mi "jefe", "superior", "rey de mi país" o como quiera llamarle. Hablábamos sobre el peligroso avance de Napoleón y de pronto me soltó el tema. Me preocupé bastante ¿él sabía y no me lo dijo antes? Según sus fuentes todo sucedió el 6 de este mes. Hace cuatro jodidos días… Sólo pude pensar en mi hermano, me exalté y le pregunté, más bien le exigí saber dónde estaba.

En su castillo, en una de las habitaciones de invitados estaba Sacro Imp… No, el Ex Sacro Imperio Romano… Por lo que me dijo el doctor llevaba inconsciente 2 días, en otras palabras, ayer despertó. Lo vi, estaba fatal, tenía una venda en la cabeza, otra en el brazo derecho, en su muñeca izquierda, raspones y cortes cicatrizados, algunos moretones… Podía tener cientos de años, y aunque sea mi hermano mayor para mí era un niño, mi niño, mi hermano. No dudé en abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo, al sentir un quejido de él lo abracé con más suavidad. Me alivié que estaba vivo, pero ya no era un país, no era una nación, todo por el estúpido de Bonaparte y Francisco II.

A veces me cuestiono lo muy estúpidos que son los humanos, por sus decisiones países, imperios y naciones como mi abuelo, el Imperio Romano, Antigua Grecia, por dar algunos ejemplos, desaparecen, mueren. En algún futuro yo puedo correr ese riesgo, mis amigos, conocidos, todos. Nos envían a la guerra ¿para qué? Hay cosas que se pueden hablar, pero no, la avaricia, el querer de más poder les arruina la mente ¿y qué logran? Que las representaciones humanas de las naciones lo recordemos como malos momentos, porque muchos enfrentamientos duran años, o quizá ni lo recordemos, porque lo último que sentiremos será un dolor insoportable que terminará con nuestras vidas. Muchos si llegan a leer esto se preguntarán ¿de qué me quejo si hay países que tienen rivalidades? Sí, es verdad, tienen rivalidades entre ellos, por ejemplo España e Inglaterra, según supe el cejón le tenía cierta envidia a España en su época de pirata, pero además de peleas y ciertas riñas no tuvieron grandes guerras que implicaran vidas humanas, de eso se encargó la monarquía y política, y a eso es a lo que me refiero.

Perfecto, me salí del tema. Respecto a mi hermano, no veía alguna pizca de emoción en sus ojos, no veía felicidad, tristeza, enojo… nada, era como si no estuviera vivo, pero su rostro mostraba confusión. Dios, no articulaba ninguna palabra, maldito Bonaparte. Volví a abrazar al ex Imperio, pero me eché a llorar. Por lo que palpé también tenía una gran venda en su torso. Dios, Francia lo dejó terriblemente mal. Me alejé un poco de él, no quería hacerle daño con tantos abrazos. Mis ojos de seguro estaban tan rojos que combinaban con mis orbes. Lo miré fijamente, y lo que me quebró y descolocó por completo fue un susurro por su parte, me preguntó "¿Quién eres?"

El doctor se acercó a mí y desperté de mi aparente shock cuando el señor me tomó del hombro. Me llevó a hablar afuera y me dijo que había perdido todos sus recuerdos. No lo creía, no podía. Ingresé una vez más a la habitación para corroborar lo que el doctor dijo. Le pregunté si recordaba algo que habría pasado hace unos días… nada. Le pregunté sobre sus conocidos, nada. Su mente parecía en blanco, ni un solo momento pasado, aunque fuera borroso… Absolutamente nada. No me recuerda, ni a mí, ni a su pasado, ni a Austria, Hungría o a la pequeña Italia, que según tengo entendido es la chica que ama. Aquel momento fue desesperante, ver a mi hermano mayor en ese estado… Me dolió muy dentro de mi alma.

¿Están felices, grandísimos hijos de puta? Además de la desaparición de Sacro, le han borrado todos sus recuerdos. Como aún tiene cuerpo de niño y yo soy más adulto le dije que soy su hermano mayor, como tal tendré que cuidarlo ¡Lo juro! Si algo le pasa mientras yo aún viva ¡que me parta un rayo! Le cuidaré mucho, él ha hecho mucho por mí, es ahora que yo actúe y haga algo al respecto.

Seguíamos platicando. No hablé de forma dura con él, al contrario, fui lo más suave que pude. No quise hacerle ninguna broma… por el momento. Según mis conocimientos como nación, lo que mi hermano estaba pasando era la iniciación de un nuevo país, sólo que su edad aparente no era de tres o cuatro años como Estados Unidos cuando Inglaterra lo tuvo como colonia, sino de un niño de 10 u 11 años. Le expliqué que debía hacerse fuerte y derrotar a todos los idiotas -No le hablé con esas palabras- que tuviera como oponentes. Él debía ser el orgullo de sus habitantes y ejemplo a seguir de países más pequeños, y sé que lo logrará. Quizá no conquistando territorios ajenos, pero esmero que su economía y fuerza militar sean lo suficientemente altas para lograr lo que hace unos días no pudo. Finalizamos la conversación y estaba cruzando la puerta para dejarlo descansar, cuando me preguntó cuál era su nombre.

En base a lo que mi superior me informó acerca de los estados disueltos tras la desaparición de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, le respondí que desde ese momento es "Deutscher Bund".

.

* * *

Deutscher Bund: Confederación Alemana. Luego Imperio Alemán, luego actual Alemania.

* * *

**Notas de la escritora:**

Hay varias coincidencias entre SIR y Alemania, y siempre he pensado que el pequeño es el fortachón machote(?) que es ahora. Por eso he realizado este fic~ -Además del ataque de inspiración que me llegó cuando estaba a punto de dormir ._. - Estaba indecisa, pero luego de pedir opiniones a mis amigos lo he subido (L)

¡Espero les haya gustado! n.n


End file.
